


Let's Go Out Dancing

by ami_ven



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what would you have been instead?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Out Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _Give me your hand and we’ll follow our feet/Sway to the rhythm, step one, two, three_ ” (“Pretty Mary” by Trout Fishing in America)

“Sometimes,” said Mary, leaning her head against Matthew’s shoulder as they spun, slowly, to the music. “Not often, mind you, but _sometimes_ , I wonder what it might have been like not to have been born an earl’s daughter.”

“Oh?” Matthew asked, and his breath ruffled her hair. “And what would you have been instead?”

Mary smiled, even though she knew he couldn’t see her expression. “I imagined being all sorts of things, when I was a child, each more unlikely than the last. I must have gotten the ideas from storybooks, because I hardly did knew anyone who didn’t live or work in this house when I was that young. But recently? Perhaps the wife of a young lawyer from Manchester.”

“What a lucky fellow,” said Matthew. “The law can be quite the tedious career, or so I’m told. A man would probably appreciate having someone like you to come home to.”

“Yes, exactly,” Mary agreed. “I imagine he’d be quite the lucky fellow indeed.”

“Perhaps you can introduce me to him, someday.”

Mary turned her face against her husband’s collar to hide her laughter, and they continued to dance, both of them feeling very lucky to have been born exactly who they were.

THE END


End file.
